Soirée entre mecs
by princessecaca
Summary: Mathieu et Antoine s'apprêtent à passer une banale soirée devant un film tout en buvant des bières et mangeant du popcorn. Quand un événement pousse Mathieu à avouer une chose importante à celui qui est supposé être son meilleur ami. - OS


Me revoici avec un très court OS adapté d'un OS que j'avais écrit sur mon autre compte et dont j'ai perdu le mot de passe (c'est triste) et qui était à la base sur **Teen Wolf**. Évidemment que comme beaucoup d'entre vous je souhaite voir Mathieu et Antoine en couple, c'est notre petit fantasme commun. Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à reviewez, à me dire ce que vous en pensez, que votre avis soit positif ou négatif, vous pouvez vraiment tout dire.

Aussi, j'aime de plus en plus écrire de petit OS sur ces deux personnes que j'apprécie beaucoup. Donc attendez-vous dans l'année à avoir une petite pluie de Matoine sur mon compte, yay !

**Disclaimer**** : Ni Mathieu ni Antoine ne m'appartient. C'est bien dommage d'ailleurs. **

**Rated T** ..

Si les histoires parlant de couple gay vous dérangent/déplaisent, merci de ne pas lire cette OS : )

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>-<strong> Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec la japonaise que tu as rencontré sur Chat roulette ?<strong> Il était précisément minuit et trois minutes. Antoine et Mathieu étaient assis dans la chambre de ce dernier, sur le lit. Bien installés devant l'ordi avec du popcorn, quelques bières et prêts à se faire une « soirée entre mecs », comme ils en avaient l'habitude chaque vendredi soir.

**- Bah en fait…** dit Mathieu en choisissant le DVD qu'ils allaient regarder, pas grand-chose.

**- C'est-à-dire ? **

**- On a juste mangé des sushis. On a échangé quelques banalités. Tu connais les filles, il faut les ménager avant de pouvoir avoir ce qu'on veut. Puis on est monté dans sa chambre.** Mathieu marqua une pause, il voyait qu'Antoine semblait plus intéressé par son récit depuis qu'il avait prononcé le mot « chambre ».

**- Et ?** Lui demanda-t-il, essayant de dissimuler le sourire pervers qui apparaissait peu à peu sur son visage.

**- Et rien. Elle avait super mauvais haleine, je pouvais juste rien faire. Alors, on a regardé les « Non mais t'as vu ce que t'écoutes ? » sur son ordi. **Répondit Mathieu en laissant s'échapper un petit rire.

**- Putain ! Tu me déçois, mec. **Lâcha Antoine, déçu.

**- Ca sera pour une prochaine fois.** Dit Mathieu en insérant le DVD de « Moi, moche et méchant 2 » dans l'ordinateur. Il avait déjà vu une fois ce film au cinéma, carrément moins bon que le premier mais plutôt drôle. De toute façon, c'était le dernier film qu'Antoine et lui n'avait pas encore regardé lors d'une de leurs « soirées entre mecs ».

Mathieu sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Normalement, sur l'écran titre, il devait y avoir les Minions, là, il était simplement noir avec un « lancer le film » écrit en blanc, il cliqua dessus. Pendant qu'Antoine s'enfonçait un peu plus dans le lit. Un cri horrible sortit des haut-parleurs, les deux amis se regardèrent interloqués.

**- Merde !** **L'ordi a planté.** S'indigna le petit brun.

**- T'es sur que c'était bien « Moi, moche et méchant » ? **Interrogea Antoine

**- Le 2, oui ! C'est le Patron qui me l'a prêté.**

**- Et depuis quand tu fais confiance au Patron ? Moi, je crois plutôt qu'il t'a refilé un bon vieux virus.**

**- J'irai lui demandé des explications, je suis trop crevé pour le faire maintenant.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si on peut pas regarder de film ?** La seule chose qui préoccupait Antoine était de savoir comment allait se dérouler la soirée, s'il n'y avait pas de film à regarder. A vrai dire, il était très attaché à ses petites habitudes et ne pas les respecter, le perturbait.

**- On mange le popcorn et on baise !** Répondit Mathieu en riant.

**- Tu te fous de ma gueule, là, Mathieu Sommet !** Répliqua son ami en lui donnant une tape dans l'épaule.

**- Sérieusement, Antoine…** Mathieu marqua une pause, il s'était relevé et avait pris de suite un air sérieux.

**-M'oui ?**

**- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose.** Le jeune youtubeur semblait quelque peu embarrassé.

**- Accouche, merde.** S'indigna le brun à la chevelure indomptable.

**- T'as jamais ressenti des choses bizarres pour quelqu'un pour qui tu devrais pas ?**

**- Tu parles de choses qui se produisent dans le froc ? Si c'est ça, oui. Pour ta maman.**

**- Je suis sérieux Antoine. **Mathieu n'avait pas apprécié la boutade que venait de lancer son ami.

**- Bah balance, alors**. Répondit le youtubeur frisé qui voulait à tout prix savoir quelle révélation il allait lui faire.

**- Je suis gay.** Lâcha simplement Mathieu.

**- Et t'as des sentiments pour moi. Je connais la suite, tu sais.**

**- Et ça te « dérange » pas plus que ça ? Moi qui avais peur de ta réaction.**

**- En fait, je suis bi, et j'avoue que le jour où je t'ai vu, je t'ai trouvé très beau et la seule façon pour que tu me prête un peu d'attention était de te voler ton travail.**

**- J'en avais rien à foutre des vidéos. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était toi.**

Maintenant que l'aveu était fait, les deux « amis » se couchèrent, exténués dans le même lit. Antoine se serra contre Mathieu et s'endormit très rapidement.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Si cette fiction dérange une des personne concernée, elle sera bien évidement supprimée.<span> **_

En ce qui concerne "**Seconde Chance**", je vous cache pas que j'ai la flemme de continuer et que je suis à court d'idée..


End file.
